What if?
by Mysia Ri
Summary: An idea I got one night after dinner with a friend. Chapter 10 is up! Chichiri/Tasuki and featureing Hikou/Kouji. R + R = faster completion of Chapters. I think I'll only need one more chapter after this...for now, no da ^_~*
1. Lead in

What if...?  
  
It's a question many people ask themselves throughout their lives.  
  
"What if Yui were the Priestess of Suzaku?"  
"What if Miaka was in love with me?"  
"What if I didn't want to study today?"  
  
A question that asks many things and yet only one.  
  
"What if I didn't hit Tamahome on the head?"  
"What if I was a girl?"  
"What if I said no?"  
  
A question of possibilites.  
  
"What if I had saved Shouka?"  
"What if Hikou hadn't died?"  
"What if I had died instead?"  
  
Everything is purely a problem of possibilities  
  
"What if I'm wrong?"  
"What if I fail?"  
"What if...?"  
  
And the world is only stablized by the one who observes it...  
  
  
Coming soon:  
Of Earth and Water  
  
What if someone hadn't died?  
What if they met their soulmate?  
What if they could finally be happy?  
What if...?  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yes, I'm working on Fushigi Akugi, it's just college life is getting to me, no da-_-;;  
I just had to write a story about Hikou and ????? because they're gonna end up together in the sequel to Fushigi Akugi(yes, SEQUEL. I have one in mind as we speak, although it does make the first part more and more like Magic Knight Rayearth-_-;;;;;;;;)  
Anyway, Kudos to anyone who guesses who ????? is, but no squealling! If you are curious and want to know, stick around. I should have part one up by tonight or tomorrow(hopefully with Chapter 6 of FA)  
  
Love Peace and Chibis,  
  
Mysia Ri(Please read and review. I'm over my fear of flames, but I am not responsible if two bandits, a water mage, and a wandering monk happen to egg your house shortly after, no da^_~*)  
  
  
  



	2. Bandit Dance

Earth and Water I wish I owned these guys, but I don't, no da. Watase Yuu-sama::bows and kisses feet:: is the genius behind Fushigi Yuugi 

Tasuki/Chichiri(Taschi) and Hikou/?????, to^_~*. I had to write it just to see what people thoght. really. I think they'd make a cute couple, personally. Enjoy!

A What if...Story:   
Of Earth and Water   
_A Love That Could Have Been..._ __

  
__

The trip from Mt. Taikyoku to Mt. Reikaku was a rather uneventful one for the three who made the trek. It seemed as though peace had finally come to the Universe of the Four Gods; at least for one mage, it had.   
With the use of an ancient spell he had recalled at the last moment, Chichiri had sealed Kanki and saved Hikou and allowed him a second chance at life. Now the two friends were talking opening againabout practically everything.   
Hikou had taken the opportunity to get rid of his heavy robes in favor for a sleeveless crimson tunic, white pants, and black ankle-high boots. He wore his headband as a necklace as he had inhis earlier days and kept his midnight-blue hair in a loose bun with a few stray bangs hanging in his face, yet in no way obstructing his gold eyes(1). After some experimenting, he discovered he could still use his water magic and could still draw out his shadowy, bat-loke wings.   
As they travelled, it became increasingly more obvious to Hikou that there were feelings forming between Tasuki and Chichiri that niether was going to admit. One that could easily become deep love if the right actions were taken.   
"After all Houjun's been through, he deserves to be happy,' the water-mage thought as he lie awake the night before they were to reach the bandit stronghol. He studied the stars until he found the constellations Tasuki and Chichiri.   
'So the question is; how can I do this? Especially since...' he sighed. 'No, it's in the stars. They elong together...And I don't deserve him anyway...Funny how Jun-chan and I used to detest the thought of someone being gay, but I guess itdoesn't matter since I thought like that, too....' His eyes slid closed and he yawned deeply. 'I don't like bandit's, personally, but maybe someone at Mt. Reikaku can help me.' 

The topic dwelled on his mind for the remainder of their trip. It wasn't until they had almost reached the stronghold that he suddenly had an idea of what to do. Out of the woods, a man with dark-blue hair styled much like Tasuki's and jade green eyes lept out and pinned Tasuki to the ground.   
"Kouji!" the flame-haired bandit cried.   
"Genrou!" The two were suddenly on their feet, linking their arms, and dancing in a circle, excitedly asking how the other had been. Chichiri and Hikou shared a look and the monk smiled mischiviously under his mask, which mirrored the look perfectly.   
"Hikou!"   
"Houjun!" Hikou cried, quickly getting the idea. The two linked arms and began to mimic the bandits.   
"Oi, that ain't fair!" Tasuki chuckled. Kouji, on the other hand, linked an arm with Hikou, pulled him away from Chichiri, and proceded to bandit dance with him.   
Chichiri and Tasuki sweat-dropped.   


To Be Continued 

Well, what do you people think so far?   
1)I'm not sure whether his eyes were gold or dark-blue(my friend says they're dark-blue, but then again, she claims Nash from Lunar SSS is the only one entitled to "gold" eyes and that Tasuki's are amber-_-;;) 

Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm just guessing as to Hikou's personallity since I'm sure he wasn't serious all his life, no da.   
R and R, FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE!!!! 

Ahem, Arigatou,   
~Mysia Ri~__

  
__


	3. Bandit Plan

OK, it's short

OK, it's short.I know it's short, but I wanted to post it now and get to work on more stuff(Like Chapter 7 of Fushigi Akugi) I don't own Fushigi Yuugi(I don't know if I mentioned it or not, but I am now)Enjoy because I think it's pretty obvious in this chapter (if it wasn't in the last) who ????? is, no da.

Bandit Plan 

Kouji fumbled a bit with the door to his room, which he could have sworn was five feet to the left a minute ago, and managed to push it open with a few curses and kicks.He sighed, chuckling as he stumbled into the room, stopping when he realized there was someone else in the room.A blast of cold water confirmed this, snapping him out of his drunken stupor.

"What the fuck was dat for?" he shouted at his intruder.

"I should have known you'd be drunk," Hikou grumbled from his seat on the window ledge.The soft moonlight illuminated his features rather well and gave him almost an ethereal appearance."I need your help with something, bandit."

"Uh, sure," Kouji blinked."Whadda ya want?"The bandit shifted slightly, now quite sober as he looked at Hikou.He reminded the mage of a small child.

"It's about Houjun and Tasuki."

"Ya mean Chichiri an' Genrou?I gotcha.Ya wanna hook 'em up, right?"

"You too?How did you figure them out?" 'A bandit with a brain?Such things exist?' he wondered a little cruelly.

"Ah, Genrou's told me all about him in his letters ta me.If it ain't love den Genrou's got more problems den I thought.'Sides, I want Genrou ta be happy an' I don't think I could out do Chichiri in dat department," Kouji smiled shyly.

"You were in love with him?"

"Yeah, but ya know what, I can't stand in dere way."

"I know what you mean," Hikou sighed, a hint of sadness in his eyes."But how are we going to do this?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, maybe if we make 'em talk ta each other den-"

"Houjun would run.He doesn't like to be confronted about his emotions.It would work, but only if we isolated them somewhere…"

"Got it!" Kouji grinned evilly, motioning Hikou closer.He whispered his plan in the mages ear and soon they were both grinning. 

"I think I can do that," the mage nodded.

"Den you'll come back here tamorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be in around noon and we can discuss the details over lunch, all right?" the older man headed for the door."They'll never see it coming."

"See ya den, Hi-kun.Oyasumi."Kouji smiled, waving at him as he left.

"Oyasumi, Kouji…kun."

Kouji leaned his back against the door, feeling it click as it closed all the way.He sighed heavily and smiled.

"Never see it comin', huh?"He tilted his head back against the door."No, I didn't."He squirmed, cursing slightly, but relieved the mage hadn't noticed.He moaned a bit and decided to try and sleep it off, but he knew what, or rather whom he'd be dreaming of.

**********************************

I told you it was short-_-;; I'll write more next time, promise, no da.I have drawing and composition 1 now(and I didn't do my homework.I can't draw trees anyway, no da-_-)Lemme know what you think and I'll get back to you.

~Mysia Ri~


	4. Hold Me

hheckman Normal hheckman 2 50 2001-11-01T22:37:00Z 2001-11-01T23:27:00Z 2 801 4569 Flagler College 38 9 5611 9.3821 

All right, I'm sorry.  There, I said it, no da.  I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but between school (college in hard) and life (my sister's a insert bandit langue here), it's been rough.  Fushigi Akugi's coming along, but a bit slowly, so I decided to put this up first, no da.  R and R as always (it helps me write faster no da) And I hope to write more soon (only five more weeks of school and a possible week in the mountains standing in my way now)

Love, Peace, and Chibis

~Mysia Ri

Hold Me 

            Chichiri and Tasuki sat outside, the former fishing in a small lake near the base of the mountain, the latter watching him.  He felt drawn to the mage, like the proverbial moth to a flame, but he was scared.  He and Kouji had had so much, and though they had both agreed to keep it at a temporary level, he felt guilty.  Guilty for thinking about leaving Kouji; Guilty for letting himself succumb to his hormones; Guilty about thinking of Chichiri, a **monk**, in such ways.  Of dreaming of what he wanted to do to him.  

            'Who'm I kidding, anyway.  He's a monk and I'm a fuckin' bandit.  I'm not even a virgin and I'm younger than him.  Why can't I stop thinkin' of him like this?' He hadn't realized that a tear had formed in the corner of his eye, threatening to trail down his cheek.  His heart felt torn and, simultaneously, broken.  A shaky sigh escaped his lips, catching the attention of Chichiri.  The older seishi glanced at his companion and frowned beneath the mask.  He gently reached out and brushed the tear away as it began it's decent and pulled his mask off.  

            "What's wrong, Tasuki," he asked, worried.  'Tears don't become you, hero,' he thought.

            "Eh? Nothin', Chiri, it's just…nothin'…" the bandit muttered, not convincing himself.  

            "Doushita? (What is it?)" the mage asked gently.  

            "I was...jus' thinkin' about somethin', that's all," he mumbled.  Sensing Chichiri was unsatisfied with the answer, he decided to continue.  "I…I'm in love with someone an' I don't know…how to tell 'im how much I love 'im."  His eyes strayed to his lap, finding the ladybug that crawled along his pant leg interesting.

            Chichiri sighed, though not for the reason Tasuki thought he had.  "Well, if you love him, you should tell him as soon as possible or he may find someone else and never know."  The mage wanted to hit himself for not taking his own advise, but he didn't want to chance losing Tasuki.  There were no other seishi for him to talk to and, therefore, if Tasuki left, he would then have to resume his travels and keep wandering and, after so much time around other people who cared for him, he couldn't risk it.

            "I guess I should, demo, what if he hates me when I tell him?"

            "I suppose it's a chance you have to take when you fall in love…" He rose, deciding his heart couldn't take just sitting there anymore.  He had to go: had to get away from Tasuki and the thought of the one who had captured his heart in another's arms.  As he moved to replace his mask, a rumble echoed from above and the cerulean sky that they both could have sworn had been there only moments ago, was replaced with dark gray clouds, which promptly began dumping water on the two seishi.  With little choice, Chichiri followed Tasuki's lead to a near-by shallow cave where they could escape the torrent and wait it out.  

Meanwhile, from the wide window in the room Akin had once claimed as his own, Hikou looked out though the rain and smiled.  "Well, that should get them started at least," he said, crossing his arms, his bat-like transparent wings shrinking down but not disappearing.  "You _did_ talk with Tasuki, right?"  

            "'Course I did," Kouji replied, coming to stand beside him.  He felt his heart begin to race as the mage turned to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.  

"Shall we go get some lunch, then?  I'm sure they'll work things out.  The rain won't let up until they do."  Kouji nodded and led him to the dining area, the faint warmth of his touch clinging to his shoulder until long after they had parted ways after the meal, Kouji needing to check on a team that had just returned from a raid.     

            Back in the cave, Tasuki cursed at the weather and tossing his trench coat aside, his tunic following.  He hated being wet.  His eyes secretly watched Chichiri as the mage carefully laid out his kesa and tunic.  He forced himself to look away as he glanced towards him, unaware of the gaze that lingered on him.  They both situated themselves comfortably and watched the rainfall.  After almost a half hour, Chichiri's eyes fell closed, the thrum of the rain lulling him towards sleep.  He felt a shiver run through him as a chill wind entered the cave and found himself resting his head on Tasuki's shoulder.  The bandit, almost in a daze himself, wrapped an arm around the slender mage and resting his cheek against the soft, blue hair that brushed against it.  A clap of thunder made them both realize what they were doing and Tasuki began to move away when Chichiri caught his wrist.

            "Onegai, don't.  Just…just hold me for a bit, please…no da…" 

            Tasuki felt his heart soar and found the courage to pull the mage back against him and under his chin.  His eyes fell closed as well; comforted by the warmth of the man he loved.  

            "Oi, Chiri?" he began, swallowing hard.

            "Hai, Tasuki-chan?" the smaller man asked sleepily.  

            "I…I love you."

            "Hontou?"

            "Hai.  I guess I always have, ya know…"

            "I love you too, Tasuki, no da.  Oyasumi, na no da."

            "Oyasumi, aishiteru…tenshi"

To Be Continued, no da


	5. Hold On

OK, I'm trying to write two stories at once now, no da!  I'm crazy, na no da-_-;;

I

I Don't

I Don't Own

I Don't Own Fushigi

I Don't Own Fushigi Yuugi

I Don't Own Fushigi Yuugi No

I Don't Own Fushigi Yuugi No Da

~Mysia 

Hold On

            Hikou stretched and yawned deeply before scanning the room.  The bandit's had once again returned from a successful raid and were once again celebrating with massive amounts of sake.  He himself had a glass before him, but wasn't in the mood to get wasted.  He rose carefully, feeling the need to go outside for some fresh air, and slunk out of the room quietly.  Once outside, he stared at the full moon and sighed.  Chichiri and Tasuki had left for Mt. Taikyoku four days earlier on the promise of returning shortly, but Hikou had been compelled to stay behind with the bandits when, at a time, the idea would have sickened him.  He rubbed his arms against a sudden chill and furrowed his brows.  There was something odd in the night air: something only one intune with magic would detect.  He thought briefly of returning to the stronghold and getting Kouji to come with him, but he decided against it and followed the invisible trail of magic he felt.

            Meanwhile, Kouji looked up from his glass and realized Hikou had left.  Standing up, he staggered a bit and stumbled towards the door.  He shook his head carefully in an attempt to clear the sake-induced fog that was settling around his brain and made his way to the mage's room.  Finding no evidence of his there, he rubbed the back of his head and wandered a bit, wondering where the man could have disappeared to.  As he passed by a window, he stopped suddenly and stared out into the darkness, disbelief reflected in the jade green eyes.  

            "Snow?  In da summer?  Sumthin's wrong," the bandit said, narrowing his eyes.  "What's goin' on here..."  Nodding his head after a brief moment, he hurried off to the main room and snatched his scythe from its resting place.  He hurried out into the cold darkness as black clouds began to cover the moon.

            "Hurry Tasuki, no da!" Chichiri cried back to his companion.  He had teleported near the base of Mt. Leikaku to keep Tasuki and himself from being found.  Taiitsu-kun had sensed an evil beginning to descend on the holy mountain(1) and the two seishi weren't about to take any chances that their friends might be hurt.  

            "I'm way ahead a' ya, Chiri," the bandit responded, grabbing the mage's hand and guiding him swiftly up the mountain path.  They could only pray that they wouldn't be too late.

            Hikou shivered, wishing he had thought to wear something warmer than his sleeveless tunic.

            'On the other hand, it was a warm night just a few minutes ago,' he sighed, watching his breath rise in a slivery mist.  His eyes caught sight of a flash of magic just in time and he leapt back as a spear made of ice lanced through the air.

            "Leave this place, traitor," a familiar voice hissed.  He turned, narrowing his gold eyes at the figure that spoke.

            "I'm not a traitor," he spoke, unfolding his arms.  "I never wished to serve the Darkness to begin with, Arcadia."

            The woman remained hidden in the shadows, but Hikou knew she was grinning at him with that same lustful grin she always had had around him.  

            "Well, Hikou, that's not my problem now is it." she purred.  "You are still a traitor and, on top of that, you still refuse me, am I correct?"

            "Why would I fall in love with a witch like you?  Just because you stole _her_ body doesn't mean I'll have feeling for you."

            "Oh Hikou, I'm crushed.  Very well, then, I'll destroy the bandits after I kill you."  Hikou stood ready as more spear flew at him, returning the favor with a barrage of water.  When it cleared, he saw that Arcadia was gone.  He spun around just in time to see the two-foot long ice spear as it slammed into his chest.  Arcadia cursed that it had missed its mark a bit, but decided to leave the mage to die a slow death.  With a burst of chi, she struck Hikou again and left him lying in a deep snow bank.  

            Hikou gasped for air, clawing his way out of the snow.  He brought a hand to touch the projectile and cried out in pain.  It hadn't gone all the way through him, but it was deep enough to make him wish it had.  Blood seeped around the thin shaft of ice that was only an inch wide, but shrinking a bit because of his body heat.  Fighting the urge to just lie there, he forced himself to his feet and began walking back towards the bandit's stronghold, barely noticing that the snow seemed deepest where he had found Arcadia.

            'I…have to warn Kouji...' he thought, but knew he wasn't going to make it.  He was halfway there when a familiar figure approached him, though by this point Hikou was going on sheer will.  He didn't realize it was Kouji until the bandit gripped him by the shoulders firmly, worry and concern burning in his jade eyes.  The bandit carefully lifted the mage and began running, praying that there was someway to save Hikou.  

            "Just hang on, Hikou," he whispered to the mage.  "Please, don't die on me."

**************

That was a lame ending, I know (da)… Oh well, I'm working on Chapter 7 of Fushigi Akugi and I have College Algebra in six minutes so I hope you like it.  More to come, promise, no da! 


	6. Here With You

OK, two things posted in one day, no da!!!! I'm good!!!

::ahem:: anyway, here's the next installment of What if? I'd also like to openly say "thanks again!" to Heather Lanaras for the picture of the Bandit Dance in chapter one (picture is called Bandit Dance x2), so Thanks again, Heather Lanaras , no da! Anyway, Thanks for the comments, no da, really! I love reading positive reviews! Now, no reviews make me sad and makes it harder to work. And, on a final note, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate this holiday! To those who don't, I'm not forgetting you, it's just that I'm a horrible speller and I don't want to misspell your holiday of choice-_-;;

****

Chapter 5

Hikou breathed shallowly, his face pale from blood loss. Fortunately, Kouji had met up with Tasuki and Chichiri as they returned to the bandit stronghold and the three began to tend to Hikou's wound quickly. Having done what they could, Kouji shooed the two seishi to bed, promising to wake them if the water mage's condition worsened. 

Sitting in a chair beside the bed-ridden mage, Kouji could only wonder who had attacked him and why. It was nearing midnight before Hikou made any noise and then it was only to cough lightly. The bandit rested a hand on the older man's face, feeling a fever developing. A tear ran down his cheek and he hurried to get a bowl of cool water. The tore a piece of material from his tunic and dipped it in the water and wiped Hikou's face with it.

"Come on, Hi-chan," he whispered to the mage. He carefully poured a small sip of water into the man's mouth and smiled when he swallow it. "You'll be alright, won't cha?" He climbed under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Hikou's smaller frame. "Gotta keep ya warm, ne?" he smiled gently, resting his forehead against his temple. He pressed a light kiss to his cheek and sighed. "I love ya, Hikou. I have ever since I met cha dat day. I'll stay right here and keep ya warm, ok?" He closed his jade-green eyes softly and rested a hand against Hikou's bare chest to make sure he kept breathing through the night. 

Hikou's eyes fluttered open as the sun began to peer over the horizon. He felt a little better than he had when he had passed out and tried to sit up only to find and arm holding him down. His eyes widened and he turned his head to find Kouji's face beside his. 

"Kouji?" he breathed quietly. 'But why is he here? Why is he in bed with me, for that matter?' Then he remembered something whispered that he thought had been part of a lonely, fevered dream during the night.

__

"I love ya, Hikou. I have ever since I met cha dat day…"

'Love?' he puzzled. It was an emotion he had once thought was an illusion; one that he had never thought he would attain. 

He felt a smile playing at the corners of his lips and wrapped his arms around Kouji, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before slipping away. His shoulder still hurt, but the pain was bareable. He found a long-sleeved red tunic and pulled it on as he left on cat's feet. Already the stronghold was falling prey to Arcadia's magic, the floors and walls cold to the touch despite preparations for the cold. Hikou crept to the wall where the bandit's kept their weapons at ready and took a swallow (ok, my friend and I see him fighting with a swallow 9 times out of 10-_-;;) that Kouji had given him in case the stronghold was attacked so he could hold his own. He'd practiced with the weapon and, while he wasn't perfect with it, he could handle it well enough. He then went by Kouji's room and "borrowed(1)" a pair of boots. That done, he went to the main doors, bent on handling this situation alone. 

He was opening the door when a strong hand from behind him pushed it closed. 

"No way are ya goin' out there alone again," Tasuki stated, grabbing Hikou's uninjured shoulder. 

"Dat's right, Hi-kun," Kouji smirked. His eyes held a weary look to them, but he also seemed determined to stop the mage from hurting himself. 

"Let us help you, no da."

"I…can't," Hikou sighed. "I know her and she's not someone you want to deal with. Especially not you, Jun-chan."

"Demo doushite, no da?" Chichiri queried.

"Her name is Arcadia. She what you'd call a fallen angel," Hikou began. 

"A fallen angel?" Tasuki asked, glancing at Chichiri.

"Someone with a good heart that is swayed by evil, no da. Usually it's a term the refers to an angel of one of the god's who is persuaded to join Ashura(2)."

"Ashura or not," Hikou continued, "the term "fallen angel" can also refer to one who serves the Darkness(3)…as I did." He turned his gaze to the ground recalling his time spent as Kanki, the demon god of drought and rain. He shook his head and sighed. "Arcadia is the name of a demon who devoured a girl's soul in hopes of ensnaring you, Houjun. She was supposed to pull you down into the Darkness and turn you into a fallen angel as well so Suzaku couldn't be summoned." 

Houjun backed away a step, his eyes widening at what Hikou was saying. 

"Her name, as you have probably guessed by now…was Kouran."

*********************************

Dun dun dunnnnnnnn

Sorry to those who, like Lady Genrou, hate cliffhangers, but this is a cliffhanger just like all my other chapters, no da! This story won't be nearly as long as Fushigi Akugi, no da, but Arcardia (name I got from both a friend and from Final Fantasy Tactics) will be appearing in other stories and I'd much appreciate her not being stolen, na no da. 

Until next time, no da,

~Mysia Ri

(1) as in "borrowed without asking"

(2) I believe Ashura was the name of Buddha's enemy and is kind like the devil, so I'm using the name.

(3) Darkness: evil organization of both fallen angels and demonic spirits who use and/or bend fallen angels to their will


	7. Hear the Truth

WOW! Two updates within 2 days! I like having time to write no da. Hope you like it. I'm off to write and wrap last minute things (forgot to shop for my oni-chan-_-;;)

~Love, Peace, and Chibis with eggnog (mmmmm) 

~Mysia 

Hear the Truth

Hikou took a deep breath and folded his hands on the table before him. The others insisted on knowing what was going on, determined to help in some way. They waited for the mage to gather his thoughts before speaking to them. 

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," he sighed after a few moments. He brought his hands up and formed a bubble just above the center of the table. "I know it might be hard to believe, but it all started when you were 12, Houjun…"

Hikou and Houjun watched as Kouran was carried into the village after having disappeared two days earlier. She was alive, but drained. The two boys followed as she was carried back to bed and waited intently to see if she would wake up. Surprisingly, her eyes fluttered open within hours and she smiled up at her two friends. What both boys failed to notice was the clouded look her eyes had taken on: a look that faded after a moment as she sat up and began talking to them. 

_As you'll recall, she acted as though nothing had happened. We were young, though, and didn't find this add at all. It wasn't too long afterward that you began to fall in love with her. At first, she wanted to ensnare your heart, but there was someone else in the village that held feelings for you. One who began to see what was happening and, in her view, was an obstacle that needed to be dealt with…_

Hikou confronted Kouran in a small clearing where she stood patiently waiting for someone. It was six years after the last scene shown to them. Hikou approached her, undaunted by the questioning look in her eyes. 

"I know you're not her," he stated flatly.

"Oh do you, Hikou?" she asked gently. "I think you're just jealous I chose Houjun instead of you." She smiled a bit coldly and hugged herself. "But really, I only have eyes for you."

"Drop the act, demon," Hikou snapped as he drew a long knife. "I want the truth: who are you?"

"Well," she cooed seductively, "I'm not Kouran, of that much only you have suspected." Her eyes took on a look of innocence and seemed to draw the unprepared teen into them and drown him. "Now you don't really want to kill me, do you, Hikou-chan?" She walked gracefully towards him and he stumbled back a step, the knife falling from his grasp. "I know how you feel about the one you call Houjun, but do you really think he'd return your love? He is destined to travel with the priestess of Suzaku, you know. He name is also Chichiri." She stopped a few inches before him and looked into his eyes. He could almost feel her taking a careful hold of his mind and drawing him further towards him, but he couldn't look away. 

"What's wrong? Are you mad? Angry perhaps, because you know he'll never love you? Angry because you're powerless?" She tilted her head slightly, her violet (I guess since you never see them-_-;;) eyes narrowed gently. "I could give you everything you wanted and more, Hikou. I can help you attain you revenge on those who would hurt you and we can be together forever. Hikou…"

Hikou's eyes began to cloud over slightly and he drew the girl closer to him. It wasn't until he had kissed her and held her there for a moment that his eyes refocused and he pulled away from her. 

"Witch," he spat, backing away. 

"What's wrong, Hikou?" she purred and then laughed. Don't worry about a thing, Hikou, it's too late for you." She started to walk away and the teen scowled, reaching for his fallen weapon. Suddenly, a wave of pain raced through him and he fell to his knees clutching his sides. Something seemed to be pushing his mind down and suppressing his thoughts. He tried to cry out, but his voice was lost. He doubled over in pain until his forehead was pressed to the ground; tears falling from his eyes. Slowly his body relaxed as his mind seemed to drift in a sea of dark thought and emotions. 

"Will that suffice, Kanki?" Kouran asked, glancing back at Hikou as he carefully rose to his feet. After a moment, the teen nodded and opened his now red eyes. 

"Yes, Arcadia," Hikou heard himself saying. "He is perfect. And the boy…?"

"Chichiri won't know what hit him," she smirked. "The stage is set. Let us bring Darkness to them all."

__

When I kissed her, she cast a spell on me that enabled Kanki to take control of my body, but I still had enough power to minutely foil their plans…

Kanki waited where Arcadia had told him to, shadowy, bat-like wings extending from his back. All around him, a storm, his storm, descended and caused the river before him to swell.

"Soon, Hikou, we will have our revenge," he smiled to himself. "He'll drown along with the rest of those who stand in my way!" He stopped, sensing Houjun's approach and drew in his wings. He turned to face him, his eyes fading to a clouded gold. 

"Give her back!" Houjun demanded, his mahogany eyes seeming red with his rage.

"Houjun, what are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"Don't deny it!" he shouted back, drawing a dagger as tears spilled from his eyes. Hikou could see Kouran had toyed with him as well, but hadn't captured his soul completely. She wanted him to come at Kanki in a blind rage so that he wouldn't be able to come to terms with his seishi powers. "You stole her from me! Give her back!" he cried, lunging at Kanki, who easily caught his wrist. "Give her back to me!"

"Houjun," 

'NO!' Hikou cried mentally. Using ever ounce of strength his had, he forced the demon to take a step back to where the bank was weakened by the water. Kanki lost his balance and fell into the waters. 

'What are you doing!?' Kanki's voice rang through his soul and he trembled involuntarily. 'Trying to kill us?'

"Hikou!" Houjun cried, dropping his knife. He grabbed Hikou's/Kanki's hand tightly and tried to pull him back. 

"Houjun! Please! Save me!" Kanki pleaded. 'Then I'll kill him,' he thought. 

'Suzaku…please…do something…save him…' Hikou pleaded. 

_I don't know if it was an act of Suzaku that you were hit when you were, but I was glad you let go when you did. I knew that the experience would leave you scarred both mentally and physically, but I was glad to know they hadn't killed you. I was hoping to die, but I should have known better. Instead, I could only wish I was dead until they needed me. I wasn't even sure how much time had passed, but every hour with their dark realm was an eternity of suffering for all souls pulled there. I learned from someone, though I'm not sure who, that Kouran had been destroyed because she had such a pure heart. I learned to focus my own innate water magic and was able, after a time, to watch you for short periods during your struggles. I watched as they made your life hell and how you overcame every trap they had set to dishearten you and pull you down. They didn't expect you to make it this far and I never thought Arcadia herself would came after you…_

The bubble suddenly evaporated and Hikou looked down sadly, not wanting to face Chichiri after telling him so much. 

"Hikou…" the older man barely raised his eyes to meet Chichiri's warm gaze. "I…I'm sorry…I never noticed so much…"

"You weren't supposed to," Hikou replied quietly, though as to whether he meant Arcadia's trap or his feelings for his friend was unclear. 

"So that's what happened to ya," Tasuki said. All eyes turned to Kouji as the bandit pounded the table and rose to his feet. 

"Bastards," he growled softly. "Where do dey get off doin' dat sorta shit at people?"

"Well, I'm ready at go," the fanged seishi said, standing up as well. "I told ya, didn't I?" he stated, looking at each in turn. "Women: they ain't nutin' but trouble!"

********************************see this? CLIFF HANGER!!!!! (Merry Christmas Lady G^_^ 

Yeah yeah, it's another cliffhanger, no da. I hope you like it so far. Things should be a little easier from here on, no da.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A FLOCK OF DANCING CHIBIS IN VARIOUS STATES OF DRESS (and otherwise^_~*)


	8. From This Moment On...

Konbanwa, minna! I'm leaving you with a question at the end of this chapter because 

1)I'm not sure if this part is good or not and

2)I want an opinion

Note: I'm trying to get Hikou-tude (is that a word?), but I'm not sure since he's in, like, one episode and he's evil for 90% of it

Note #2: if you see "at" stuck in where it doesn't belong, it's because this program refuses to acknowledge "ta" unless I beat it over the head and I can't cause it ain't my computer.

Enjoy, no da! 

From This Moment On(1)

Hikou followed after the others as they went to prepare for the fight with Arcadia, disappearing into his room as they passed it. He stared at the ground for a moment and wondered what the others truly thought. 

"What if they don't trust me because of it? What if Houjun hates me now for loving him?" he wondered aloud, sinking to the floor. "What if Arcadia's just too much for us? She could kill us all…"

"'What if' is a dangerous question, boy," a voice spoke from nowhere. He rushed to his feet and looked around. 

"Taiitsu-kun?" he asked.

"You doubt yourself," she said, appearing before him. "And that is why she'll win. You have to have faith in your friends as well as yourself."

"But…she's so powerful…"

"So are you, or have you forgotten that you could have killed both Tasuki and Tamahome if Chichiri hadn't stepped forward?" She rested a hand on his shoulder and looked into his golden eyes. "I know what happened to you during those eight years was hard and I know what she did to you, but don't let her keep control over you. You have to let go of the pain of your past, as Houjun has. Only then will you see that you have everything you need to win." She floated back and smiled at him knowingly. "There's someone here who can help you even more if you trust them. You know what to do."

"I…" he bowed his head and sighed. "I'll talk to him, then, if you think it will help."

"It always helps to talk to someone, Hikou. Open yourself to him and let him help you heal." With that said, she vanished and left the mage to his thoughts. Swallowing hard, he left his room and went down the hall, praying to Suzaku he could find the answers he needed.

Kouji sighed as he pulled on a pair of boots and tightened his belt. He was reaching for his scythe when there was a knock on his door. 

"Come in," he called, turning to face the visitor. He was startled to see Hikou come in but hurriedly straightened up before he could notice. "What's up?"

"I…I came to give you your boots back," he lied, handing them to him. "I got some from my room and thought you'd want them back."

Kouji cocked his head a bit and took them with one hand. "Sure...thanks…" he said before quickly seizing the mage's wrist with his free hand. "Now what's bothering you?"

Hikou sighed and looked down at Kouji's hand. "I…I need to talk to someone…"

"Alright," he nodded and guided him to his bed. "I'm listenin'." They sat down on the edge of the untouched bed (he slept with Hikou, remember?) and Hikou closed his eyes.

"I…I don't think we can beat Arcadia," he stated. 

"An' why not?" Kouji asked, studying Hikou's face. 

"I've tried three times now to defeat her, and each time I've lost. I…I don't think that we can even hope to stop her…"

"Now is dat anyway at talk? I've seen ya sparrin' with some a the others and I know yer not da type a guy dat gives up dis easily."

"It's not the same, Kouji," Hikou said. He took a breath to steady himself and his thoughts before continuing. "When…when I was trapped in their realm, I tried to escape once…She caught me and saw to it I wouldn't try again." He shuddered at the memory of what happened to him and could only wonder how long it had been. "I…I just don't think we can stop her even with Houjun and Tasuki here."

"What'd she do ta ya?" the bandit pressed slightly. He took the man's hand between his hands and leaned a little closer.

"She…she had several of the stronger demons…torture me, if you will…" he said, a shudder running through him as he tried not to remember the incident. 

"Did they rape you?" Kouji almost whispered. Hikou only replied with a faint nod before bowing his head. 'Bastards,' he thought. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him under his chin. "She can't hurt ya dis time, though," he said, stroking his back. "Chiri and Genrou'll be with ya…and so'll I."

"But…still…do we even stand a chance? I thought that now, since I was free from their hold, I could stand a chance against her, but after last night…"

"You went after her alone," Kouji replied. "I won't let her lay a hand on ya, ok? I promise."

"Why?" Hikou asked, pulling away from the bandit and standing up. He went to the window and looked up at the dark clouds that blotted out the mid-day sky and dumped snow on the mountain. "Why do you even care? You can hardly say you know me."

"But," the bandit said, wrapping his arms around the mage's waist from behind. "I want at know you, Hikou. Ever since I met cha I've just wanted ta be with ya, but yer always runnin' off or I'm helping my men. Would it kill ya ta stick around once in a while and ferget yer problems?" He sighed and tightened his grip a little. "I want care, Hikou, 'cause I…I love you."

***************************************************

Just to be mean cause I don't know if this is a good way for the story to go, no da-_-;; R and R and I'll continue if you like it so far. 

Question:

1) Lemon now

2) Lemon later

3) Both

You decide and I'll do my best, no da!

~Mysia Ri

(1) I'm listening to said song and needed a better title than "I Love You" -_-;;


	9. ...I'll Love You

OK, here's the next chapter with a twist of lemon. This is my first so please tell me if I need to read more yaoi before writing another, as three of you have asked for some now and some later, no da. 

::sigh:: I've been listening to "Without Taking The Jewel" (end theme to Chrono Cross) since started writing this and I've listened to it about…10-20 times now in one sitting, no da. I'm going out to buy cat food now-_-;; 

****

…I'll Love You

Hikou's eyes widened at what Kouji had said and his mind raced for a reply, but found none. He felt the bandit's grip relax and step back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning away and moving to grab his scythe again. "Guess we should get goin' so we can find her before she attacks us, ne?" He stopped when Hikou's hand gently caught his wrist and turned him quickly towards the mage. 

"She can wait a little," he said, uncertainty visible in his gold eyes. He cautiously drew the younger man (1) into a warm embrace and sighed. It had been too long since he'd hugged someone and it was a feeling he found he'd missed more than he thought.

"Hikou…"

"Don't. Don't say anything, please," Hikou breathed quietly. He felt the scarred man wrap his arms around him and return the hug. A new feeling came over him then: he felt safe within Kouji's arms. He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to Kouji's timidly, almost as if he were afraid he would hurt him. His lips parted as he felt the other's tongue brush against them and welcomed the intrusion with a soft moan. This seemed to urge Kouji on and his hands began to trace the contours of Hikou's back. When they parted for air, they both seemed a little dazed by what they were doing.

"I…" Hikou sighed and then turned away. "Sorry," he whispered. "I don't 

know-" he stopped when Kouji stepped before him and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't think about it," Kouji soothed. "It's alright if yer unsure. Ya don't have ta say anything." He smiled reassuringly and cupped Hikou's chin. "Just know dat I don't care what happened ta ya den, I still love ya."

Hikou blinked a few times and then found himself smiling. "Thank you…for listening to me…" he said before wrapping his arms around the bandit again. "I want…to love you, but I don't know if I can…I was a fallen angel up until a few months ago."

"Can I help ya learn ta fly again, tenshi?" Kouji breathed into his ear. Hikou's mind screamed at him that he was doing the wrong thing, but he ignored it and nodded his head. He felt the younger man push him back lightly and recapture his lips again before lifting him off his feet. His eyes flew open for a moment, but he relaxed and allowed himself to take in scent as he was kissed again. His back met the bed, sinking into the soft mattress a bit and his arms wrapped themselves around the bandit's neck and pulled him down as well. Kouji chuckled slightly as he pulled away and looked down at the mage. 

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I ain't goin' anywhere." He leaned down again and kissed his lips briefly before trailing hot kisses down his jaw and neck. Hikou moaned, leaning his head back to allow the other better access. His hands buried themselves in Kouji's dark-blue hair, stroking the silken mass gently. He pushed back dark memories of the last time he had been beneath someone, reminding himself that he was with Kouji and not some unspeakable creature. He couldn't hide the shudder as he felt the ties of his tunic come undone. Kouji stopped suddenly and sat up. 

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. Hikou took a few breaths and sat up, nodding slightly. He felt the bandit wrap his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. "Ya want me ta stop?" The mage shook his head and relaxed a bit, letting Kouji remove his tunic before allowing himself to lie down again. 

'I trust him,' he thought to himself as Kouji began gently stroking his chest, not wanting to startle him. 'I know he won't hurt me, so I shouldn't be scared. He's not a servant of the Darkness, he's Kouji.' He gasped as he felt the younger man's mouth on one of his nipples, moaning as he suckled hotly on the nub, his hands fisting in the sheets as he moved and did the same to the other. He then began trailing light kisses and licks down his chest and abdomen, alert for any signs of discomfort from the other man. He questioningly tugged lightly at the edge of his pants before continuing. Receiving a nod, he carefully removed them and let his eyes roam over the mage. 

Hikou kept his eyes closed, almost afraid of what Kouji would say about him. His mind went over everything he expected to hear, but heard only one thing.

"Beautiful…"

His eyes opened to find Kouji's, startled at what he heard. The bandit smiled lovingly at him and leaned down to kiss him again, one hand freeing the older man's waist-length hair. 

"Are ya alright?" he asked gently.

"Hai," Hikou breathed, looking up at him. He closed his eyes as he was kissed again, relishing in the taste of the other's lips. He let out a startled cry as the bandit's hand gently closed around his growing erection and began pumping it gently. He moaned, unconsciously thrusting his hips towards his hand. Kouji nuzzled his cheek reassuringly and moved down to take it into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He rested his forearm across Hikou's hips and sucked harder. The older man moaned and struggled against the restriction to no avail. He gasped for air as a wave of sensations washed over him. With a final cry, he came into Kouji's waiting mouth and felt his body relax. He opened his eyes a moment later to see the scarred teen's jade eyes looking into his own and smiled wearily. Kouji stroked his forehead and tugged on the sheets free. 

"Daijoubu?" he asked quietly, wrapping the mage in the warm blanket (2). He pulled him against him and cradled him against his chest until he fell into a peaceful sleep. He kissed him gently and settled him on the bed to let him sleep. "Don't worry, Hikou," he whispered, standing up. This time he made it to his scythe and out the door uninterrupted and headed for Chichiri and Tasuki's room. "You jus' sleep and let me an' da others deal with Arcadia."

*************************************************************

MWAHAHAHAHA translation: another cliffhanger

OK, that was my first ever, one hundred percent me attempt at a lemon. 

Kouji: But we didn't have sex!

Mysia: Later.

Kouji: But…

Mysia: BAM ::Kouji falls to floor, his libido properly taken care of for the moment::

Anyways, please R&R and remember:

R + R = Next Chapter

Love, Peace, and Chibis,

~Mysia Ri

(1) I like to think of Hikou as being a year older than Chichiri, no da. So sue me (please don't, I'm poor ;_;)

(2) I'd be a warm blanket too if two bishies were doing that kinda stuff on me, no da.


	10. Fight The Dark

I'd love to get more reviews in a day before I started to write more, but I'm also using all my time with this wonderful computer to write and they get home tomorrow night, so…

Anyway, for those who reviewed (all two of you) I'm continuing now. To those who need to catch up, go ahead and let me know what I can do to get better.

Love, Peace, and Chibis,

~Mysia Ri

Fight The Dark

Hikou slowly roused himself and sat up. He looked around, a little confused as to his whereabouts at first, and then he remembered what had happened a few hours ago. He felt his face burn at the memories and looked around for Kouji only to notice that he was gone. 

"He wouldn't…" he muttered, climbing out of the bed and searching for his clothes. He was soon dressed and ran to the door. He stopped as he saw some of the bandits struggling to close the door, snow piled high, blocking the exit. 

"Arcadia," he growled. He looked for a window only to find them in the same condition. Fear welled up within him as he thought of his friends fighting against the ice witch and he returned to Kouji's room. He shoved the windows open and sighed, relieved that Kouji's room was on a higher level than most. He spread his shadowy, bat-like wings and used them to glide to a tree and continued doing so until he had cleared the snow that was mounding around the bandit's stronghold. He dropped to the ground and closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to track down Arcadia. He turned to where he felt her presence the strongest and hurried on foot towards her, recalling his wings in an effort to conceal his chi. 

He stopped as he approached a clearing and stared, disbelievingly, at what he saw. Chichiri lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, the snow around him red with his blood. Tasuki was sprawled beside him, his blood mingling with his lover's. Kouji lay on the far side of the clearing, deep cuts across his chest clearly visible.

"No…" he breathed, tears stinging his eyes as he took a step away from the scene. He dropped to his knees and tried to think of something, but could only stare in shock.

"Hmph, you're late, Hikou," Arcadia smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "Too bad about your friends- oops, I forgot, you don't believe in friendship, do you, Kanki?"

"I…" he breathed, his shoulders drooping as he tried to gather his thoughts, but failed. He felt a slight ringing in his ears and shook his head. "I…"

"You what? You want revenge? You're pathetic, as always, Hikou. Didn't you learn anything? You can't win! Those who oppose the darkness die. You, however," he purred seductively and approached him. "You are still one of us, aren't you? You still bear the memories of the Darkness. You can return and together, we can take this-"

"I don't believe this," he spat, standing up. "This isn't real. None of it is."

"What?" Arcadia gasped in disbelief. 

"No, this is another of your tricks. I won't be fooled by you again."

"Oh, very well," she sighed, disappointment in her voice. "You friends aren't dead, they're merely lost. The one named Houjun isn't exactly sure what my chi feels like so I've sent them on a wild goose chase. You, however, know me, don't you?" she smiled, her violet-red eyes glimmering. 

"Shut up," Hikou snapped, lobbing a water bomb at her. "I'm here to put an end to you like I tried to eight years ago."

"And you really believe you can?" she cooed, raising a hand and freezing the attack in mid air. "You couldn't last time. Or the time after that. You remember what happened, don't you?" She waved her hand and the air around them shimmered. Dark memories began to play themselves back; old pains tore at him as if their causes were happening anew. He felt the ringing sensation in his ears growing and tried to back away from the pain that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. 

"Stop it!" he shouted at no one. He dropped his swallow into the snow and covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to block out the illusion, but it only seemed to make it worse. "STOP IT!"

"Not until you submit to my power," she smiled, gathering energy in her hand. "All you have to do is give in to me and it will stop, remember? I all you have to do is swear your loyalty to me and you'll never feel any pain again."

"No…No…" he said, trying to stay on his feet. "I…I will never…give in to you…"

"Now, Hikou," she tsked as the energy she had gathered took the shape of a spear. "Do I have to really hurt you or will you give up."

Hikou slowly calmed down, his shoulders drooping, and dropped to his knees. Arcadia smiled and called back her illusion. 

"That's better. Now come to me."

He slowed his breathing until his vision cleared and looked up at the demon with a smile. 

"No." He threw a wave of water at her and retrieved his weapon. "I'll never bow to a demon like you."

"No matter," she huffed, deflecting the attack with a shield. She raised her own weapon and narrowed her eyes. "I'll make sure your death is painful." She released the spear and watched it float before her and divide into five similar weapons. She waved her hand and Hikou suddenly found himself surrounded by dozens of them, all hovering an equal distance from him. "Only five are real," she stated. "But I doubt you'll figure out which ones they are until it's too late. It's a pity, really," she sighed. "I had so many plans for you." She laughed as the weapons flew at the mage from all angles. Hikou swallowed hard and closed his eyes knowing she was right. A series of thuds rang all around him and he looked up to see a faint reddish glow.

"Need some help, no da?" 

*********************************************

If you thought my cliffhangers were bad before…this one takes the cake, no da-_-

I dunno, I just kinda decided to drag it out and make you suffer an hour or so while I cheerfully watch Comedy Central do clean house a bit, no da^_^;;

Anyway, R and R etc etc.

Love, Peace, and Chibis,

~Mysia Ri


	11. Find Your Way

OK, I'm writing one more chapter before bed, no da (never mind that it's 12:40am)

Still don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Find Your Way

Hikou turned around to see Chichiri smiling at him, a faint aura surrounding him as he held the shield in place around his friend for a moment before dropping it. 

"Sorry it took us so long, no da."

"That's alright, Houjun," he replied, turning back to see Arcadia occupied with Tasuki and Kouji. 

"I think I can seal her, no da," Chichiri said, coming to stand beside him. "It'll take a few minutes for me to prepare the spell, though."

"Work on it," Hikou growled before charging forward. He had to help the others keep Arcadia from disturbing Chichiri while he gathered the necessary energy to seal her away. He leapt up and slashed his weapon at her, effectively getting her attention as he managed to cut her shoulder. She hissed and took a swipe at him, only catching air. Behind her, Tasuki drew his tessen and rammed it into the small of her back. She cried out and collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. 

"Weak...human body," she grumbled, shuddering once before falling still. A dark shadow rose out of the girl's body and took a feminine shape. She lashed out dark tentacles of energy, one catching Tasuki by the foot and hauling him into the air. The other was aimed for Hikou, but Kouji shoved the mage safely out of the way and was caught around the neck. 

"Kouji!" he cried. He shot a questioning glance to Chichiri who could only shake his head. He needed a little more time. He looked back to see the scarred bandit gasping for breath as she squeezed tighter. Another dark coil had snaked its way around Tasuki's waist and was beginning to crush him as well. Hikou felt something in him snap and leapt to his feet, his swallow held before him horizontally and he closed his eyes and drew on this new feeling he felt. He held a hand before him and felt a spell forming that he'd never used before. 

"This ends now," he said, looking up at Arcadia. He pointed his weapon at her and channeled his energy through it with a cry. A burst of water rushed forward, taking the shape of a dragon before crashing through the demon. An inhuman shriek was torn from the demon as it released its two victims and shrank in pain. A red light quickly surrounded it and Chichiri began chanting a spell to seal the demon into the Darkness it had come from. 

"I'll get you for this, Hikou," she hissed, two crimson slits turning to look vehemently at the man. "In this world and every other world you exist in, I'll make you pay for this. (1)" In a flash of white light, the demon had vanish and, with her, the clouds in the sky. 

Hikou sighed and dropped to his knees. 

"Hikou," Kouji rasped, rubbing as his neck. "You ok?"

"Yeah…just a little tired…I didn't know I could do that," he said, looking up at Chichiri.

"Maybe because she didn't want you to know you could, no da," his friend suggested, also dropping to the ground wearily. "Daijoubu, Tas-chan, no da?"

"Yeah, 'cept my ribs fuckin' hurt. I think a couple of 'em are broke," he grumbled. He crawled over to Chichiri and wrapped his arms around him gently. 

"I think we all need to take a break before heading back to the stronghold," Hikou chuckled lightly. He glanced back as Kouji as wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind and smiled at him. "And what do you want?"

"Nuthin'," he smiled back. He closed his eyes and nosed at the mage's ear slightly. "I just wanna hold ya like dis fer a bit," he whispered gently. Hikou closed his eyes as well and leaned back against him. After everything that had happened in the past two day, he was tired and just wanted to sleep for a while. 

Chichiri glanced over at his friend and smiled before standing up. "We can't sit in the snow all day, no da. We should get back and warm up before we all get sick, no da."  
"Yes mother," Tasuki sighed, using the mage's arm to climb to his feet. 

"We're comin'," Kouji grumbled, helping Hikou up. The hike back was considerably quiet. Chichiri nudged Tasuki after they had gotten ahead of Hikou and Kouji and whispered something to him. The bandit's eyes grew large for a moment and he glanced back over his shoulder and then smiled.

"Yer right," he whispered back to Chichiri. "They do look kinda cute together…"

***********************************************

Two short chapters in one night is like one long chapter in one night, right? Right?

****Yawn*** 

Mysia sleepy. Write more when awake. 

(1) Hence why she'll be in future stories, no da. 


	12. All I Want To Say...

  
This is what happens when Mysia gets a new favorite song that helps her write the next chapter of a story: it becomes a song-fic. I hope you still like it. The song it "Dreams Come True" by SES and, therefore, is not mine. The translation is by Saka Ogawa, and it ,therefore, is also not mine. Neither is FY, leaving me with the story line, I hope -_-;; Please be gentle as I've suffered from Writer's Block, no da. R + R = Happy Mysia x time/pi = next update in somewhat near future.   
And, no, I haven't forgotten I owe you people a lemon, no da. This just isn't the chapter it's in. 

// = song lyrics   


All I Want To Say...   


//Nega ou na nundero chashi ninnun mosupu kudero   
//Ijekko! Sumuge watton pimiruru nege motou marago shipo BABY   
//FUNNY HOW ALL DREAMS COME TRUE naruru chikyojuru ko ya   
//Akkyo watton chagun sarando   
//FUNNY HOW I FEEL FOR YOU noe gyode kuryojiru   
//Kumugyoru gatoun nae miredo   
// Here I am, wishing to be by myself for a change (ha--)   
// Till now you talk to me, but I've been keeping secrets from you (baby)   
// Funny how all dreams come true   
// You're important to me, so I'll protect you no matter how small love is   
// Funny how I feel for you   
// You're near me in my dreams as I paint my future   
  


Hikou sighed as he stepped outside and looked up at the night sky. Above him, millions of stars glittered like diamond dust against the clear night sky. After everything that had happened that day, he was ready for some relaxation but knew he wouldn't get any with the bandits, who were, once again, celebrating. They were understandably overjoyed when Kouji, Tasuki, Chichiri, and he had returned from their battle with Arcadia and insisted on a party in their honor, but that was the last thing he needed at the moment. He had snuck out while Tasuki told them of the battle, fortunate that they all seemed absorbed in the tale. In his mind, he could still hear Arcadia's last words to him. 

"I'll get you for this, Hikou," she hissed, two crimson slits turning to look vehemently at the man. "In this world and every other world you exist in, I'll make you pay for this." 

He shivered involuntarily and closed his eyes, wondering if those words were a threat...or a promise. He walked a little further from the main building before settling under a tree and looking at the sky. His thoughts wandered to the time he had spent in the Darkness and drew his knees to his chest. He wanted more than anything to forget everything that had happened then and to be at peace, but he couldn't seem to forget; especially not after Arcadia had reminded him how weak he had been then. A tear made its way down his cheek and he leaned his head back against the tree. He jerked when a hand gently caressed his cheek and opened his eyes to find Kouji looking down into them.   
"Sorry," he said quietly, brushing the tear away with his thumb lightly. "Didn't mean ta startle ya."   
"N-no, it's...alright. I was just thinking..."   
"Oh..." he sighed quietly and sat beside the older man. "'Bout what?"   
"I..." Hikou began, but then sighed and rested his forehead against his knees. "I'm...worried about what she said..."   
"Ya think she'll find a way back? Is that possible?"   
"Probably, knowing her" the mage replied bitterly. A part of him wanted Kouji to go away and leave him alone. But then there was the part of him that wanted to be with Kouji in ways he could only imagine. "Why are you here?" he found himself asking, though he wasn't sure if he was asking Kouji or himself.   
"Cause...I love ya..."   
Those words, spoken so honestly, made Hikou look up and study the horizon. Somehow, those simple words had touched a part of him that he hadn't known was there. He blinked a few times and then looked at Kouji.   
"Hontou?" He felt a little foolish for questioning the bandit, but, still, a part of him doubted him somewhat.   
"Hontou."   
  


//Choumu nukkimu kudero charittetto nukkimu kudero   
//Soroga yakusokke tongotcho romu katoun sengaku nakko issotchi BABY   
//FUNNY HOW ALL DREAMS COME TRUE naruru chikyojuru ko ya   
//Akkyo watton chagun sarando   
//FUNNY HOW I FEEL FOR YOU no hanaman saran e   
// I'm starting to feel your feelings getting tighter around me (ha--)   
// We both share the same promises as we wait for others (baby)   
// Funny how all dreams come true   
// You're important, so I'll protect you no matter how small love is   
// Funny how I feel for you, because I'm loving you by myself   
  


Hikou nodded after a moment of thought and stood up. He sighed heavily and looked up at the sky to find Chichiri's constellation.   
"I..." his gold eyes slid closed as he sought for words to describe what he felt.   
"Daijoubu, Hi-kun," Kouji smiled, though his eyes gave away what he thought the mage was thinking. "I told ya that I don't mind if ya don't feel the same way. Look, I'll go back inside and leave ya alone fer a bit, ok?" He turned and started to walk off. "Sorry..."   
"Kouji...I..." Hikou sighed, bowing his head. His voice was a lump in his throat and he gritted his teeth. 'Why is it so hard for me to say it?' he wondered. He looked back to find Kouji was a few yards away and shook his head. He sprinted after the younger man and grabbed his upper arm, turning him sharply towards him. 'If I can't say it...' He pressed his lips to the startled bandits determinedly before relaxing the grip on his arm.   
  


//COME ON LOVER onjena touri hamuke nega innun na hen bokkaruke yo   
//Toisan surupun norenun toutchi anurukoe yo nemamuru arugetchi yo (wo--)   
// Come on lover, when will we be together?   
// When I'm with you I'm happy, so just listen to my song and I won't need anything more   
// Will you understand my heart?   
  


Kouji's eyes widened and then slid closed as he melted into the kiss with a soft sigh. He wrapped his arms around Hikou's waist as the mage's arms encircled his shoulders. He felt Hikou's tongue brush against his mouth and parted his lips, moaning softly as the mage's tongue came in contact with his. The two held each other like that until their lungs burned for air and they were forced to part. In that moment, gold eyes met emerald and silently told the bandit everything he needed to know. With a slight nod, he kissed Hikou briefly and silently led the mage by the hand to a more secluded place.   
  


//DREAMS COME TRUE naruru chikyojuru ko ya   
//Akkyo watton chagun sarando   
//FUNNY HOW I FEEL FOR YOU   
//Noe gyode kuryojiru kumugyoru gatoun nae miredo   
// Dreams come true   
// You're important to me, so I'll protect you no matter how small love is   
// Funny how I feel for you   
// You're near me in my dreams as I paint my future   
  
  
  


************************** 

Questions, comments, concerns?   
R and R PLEASE, NO DA!!!! 

Love, Peace, and Chibis,   
~Mysia Ri 


End file.
